


That's Good Enough for Me

by SpartanSiren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanSiren/pseuds/SpartanSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-productive pillow talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Good Enough for Me

“Do you love me, Yaku-san?”

The question seemed to come out of nowhere, plucked, perhaps, from the depths of Lev’s mind. Yaku wondered how long it had been sitting there, collecting dust and cobwebs.

“Where did that come from?” He asked in lieu of an answer.

“It’s just something I’ve been thinking about recently.”

A moment of silence passed, interrupted intermittently by gentle wisps of breath.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Yaku sat up straight at the revelation. He pinned Lev down to the mattress with an expression of shock, his brow furrowed and mouth gaping. Lev laughed, pulling the other boy closer and tucking his head against his broad chest.

“Don’t worry, Yaku-san,” he assured, carding a hand through the smaller teen’s brown hair. “I’m not expecting an answer, if that’s what you’re worrying about. Take your time.”

Yaku heaved a relieved sigh, resting his weight more firmly against Lev. 

_How does he always know what to say when it counts?_

Lev was unpredictable at best, but, Yaku supposed, that was what he had grown to like about the boy; he was constantly inconstant.

“Lev?” He asked, looking up at the plain, white ceiling.

“Yes, Yaku-san?”

He took a long, steady breath before continuing: “If I don’t love you right now, I think I’m close.”

Lev laughed again, jostling Yaku’s head slightly as it resonated inside of his chest.

_“That’s good enough for me.”_


End file.
